


An Old Shirt

by RenkonNairu



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 200 word drabble, Because Kevin stopped going to school at age 11, Crack, D.A.R.E, D.A.R.E Shirt, Drabble, Drug Abuse Resistance Education, Gen, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Not sure if the schools in Ben 10 would even HAVE a DARE program, clean, i guess, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkonNairu/pseuds/RenkonNairu
Summary: I don't even know what I'm doing with this. Its not only crack, but crap. No one will like this. Don't read it.





	An Old Shirt

Ben paused when Kevin slid out from under his car. He stared at the Osmosian's shirt, as if confused by the bold red acronym printed across his chest. 

"You actually participated in the D.A.R.E. program?" Gwen asked, equally skeptical. The teachings of DARE seemed to clash so thoroughly with everything Kevin was about. The Osmosian was a smuggler, a contraband dealer, and just violent muscle. DARE was supposed to teach kids not to be any of those things. 

"What poor teacher's pet did you steal that off of?" Ben asked, finally breaking out of his shocked silence. 

"Huh? What?" The Osmosian looked down at his own shirt in confusion. "No. This is mine. It's a little tight now, but all the kids in my class got one."

"You were in DARE?" Gwen asked again, still disbelieving. 

"Of course!" Kevin insisted as if this should have been obvious. "They taught me everything I know about crime, dealing, and how to make contacts and get my hands on product! I never would have been as successful a smuggler, broker, or dealer as I was if it wasn't for DARE. I was a kid! I never would have been able to find those things it they didn't tell me how."

The Tennysons face-palmed. Now it made sense.


End file.
